trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział VI - Bójka + Nowość
Poszłam za Minho i Newtem do lasu. Powiedzieli mi, że tylko Zwiadowcy mogą chodzić tak głęboko do lasu. W samym jego sercu znajdował się jedyny murowany budynek. Kiedy weszłam do środka oniemiałam z zachwytu. Tyle map porozwieszanych na ścianach, tyle skrzyń, teraz niedomkniętych, w których znajdowały się sterty papieru. Na okrągłym stole znajdował się największy plan labiryntu. Był niesamowity. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że pomimo takiej pracy, zdeterminowania i dokładności nie mogą znaleźć wyjścia. Wszyscy zwrócili się twarzami do mnie. Zapadła kłopotliwa cisza, a ja nie wiedziałam czy się chować, czy dam radę wytrzymać ich wzrok. Po pewnej chwili wybuchły szepty typu „Co ona tu robi?”, „Kto ją tu wpuścił?”, „Nie powinna umierać na łóżku szpitalnym?”. Minho podniósł rękę aby zamilkli. -Wiem, że dziwicie się jej obecnością tutaj. Wszyscy jednak wiemy, że została Zwiadowcą i ma teraz prawo przebywania tutaj. Dzisiaj wyzdrowiała i... znalazła mnie tylko gdy wróciłem z Labiryntu.-spojrzał na mnie znacząco jakby chciała powiedzieć, że mam się nie odzywać, że wbiegłam sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic do Labiryntu. Wytrzymałam jego spojrzenie. W końcu jednak musiał odwrócić wzrok i mówić dalej.-od dzisiaj jest ona pełnoprawnym Zwiadowcą i żaden z was nie może jej szkodzić.-gdy tylko to powiedział niektórzy wstali i zabrali głos. -Bo co nam zrobi? Co ty nam zrobisz? Po pierwsze nie będziemy na nią uważać tylko dlatego, że jest to twoja dziewczyna.-zobaczyłam, że Minho napina wszystkie mięśnie, ale nadal stara się zachować spokój. Nie patrzy na chłopca, który przemawia, patrzy na mnie, prosto w moje oczy. Widzę jak bez słów mnie przeprasza za tego durnia.-Po drugie jeżeli ma zostać Zwiadowcą to przecież musi być silna, nie? Może przetestujemy jak sobie poradzi z Buldożercą? Jeszcze Wrota się nie zamknęły.-Minho nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na niego okładając go pięściami. -Spróbuj tylko ją tknąć.-Azjata mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby.-Będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną.-Podeszłam do niego i złapałam go za ramię. Gdy tylko się na mnie spojrzał jego spojrzenie złagodniało. -Minho nie.-powiedziałam stanowczo.-Nie ma sensu zajmować się takim durniem.-Przez chwilę się zawahał, ale za chwilę był już na przeciwnym końcu pomieszczenia. Zwróciłam się do tego debila.-Wierz mi na słowo. Nie musisz mieć do czynienia z nim.-wskazałam na Azjatę.-Wystarczę tylko ja.-dokończyłam i rzuciłam mu groźne spojrzenie. Wybuchnął śmiechem. -Serio? Mała dziewczynka przyjdzie i pobije silnego faceta? Nawet nie miałaś jak poćwiczyć. Nie masz ze mną żadnych szans.-wypuściłam powietrze. Ten chłopak coraz bardziej działał mi na nerwy. Uspokoiłam się. Kątem oka widziałam, że Minho jest gotowy do walki. -Uczyłam się od najlepszych, jeszcze zanim tutaj mnie wsadzono. Uprzedzam jednak wasze podejrzenia. Nie, nie mam przywróconej pamięci. Mam tylko urywki wspomnień. -Teraz to tylko nas próbujesz nastraszyć.-stwierdził z kpiną chłopak.-Nie wierzę ci. -Dobra. Na kolacji, tam gdzie wy się siłujecie. Zobaczymy kto wygra.-Adrenalina buzowała mi we krwi. Wiedziałam, że mnie nie pokona. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i wyszłam z budynku. Zupełnie zapomniałam, że przyszłam tu tylko dlatego, że miałam popracować. Trudno, to nie moja wina, że mnie tutaj nie szanują. Odeszłam kilka metrów od budynku. Stanęłam naprzeciwko okna, z którego wszystko było widać. Wspięłam się na drzewo i starałam się uspokoić. Nadał przecież chciałam zobaczyć jak się rysuje te mapy. Rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniu, ale Minho ani Newta, który już chyba wcześniej poszedł, nie ma. -Nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł.-omal nie spadłam. Koło mnie usiadł Minho.-Chyba nie powinnaś tak rzucać wyzwań na prawo i lewo. -Błagam, nie strasz mnie tak, zawsze bierzesz mnie z zaskoczenia. Poza tym to jego wina, nie moja.-założyłam ręce jak małe kapryśne dziecko. -Obiecałaś mi.-patrzył w przestrzeń.-Obiecałaś mi, że nie będziesz się pakować w kłopoty.-No tak, zapomniałam, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Spojrzał na mnie pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem. Nie wytrzymałam jego spojrzenia, i odwróciłam głowę, patrząc jak mnie nagle zainteresowały moje kolana. -Wiesz, że nic mi nie będzie.-mówiłam przyciszonym wzrokiem.-Mówiłam, że trenowałam. -Ale niby kto mógłby być tak dobry żebyś się obroniła przed 80 kilogramowym facetem? -Ty. -Co? Nie mówisz poważnie.-Nie mógł mi uwierzyć. Rozbawiło mnie to. Co niby mogło być takiego w tym dziwnego? -Tak, ty i naprawdę wierzę twoim i moim umiejętnościom i ty też powinieneś.-Widziałam kątem oka, że wciąż na mnie patrzy, ale nie odważyłam się podnieść wzroku. -No dobrze, ale mam nadzieję, że nie masz zamiaru umierać, bo twoje królestwo nie przetrwa bez królewny. -Przysięgam jaśnie królu-wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Tak dobrze czuję się w jego towarzystwie. Objął mnie ramieniem, a ja się w niego wtuliłam. Zaczynałam dobrze się zastanawiać nad tym, czy dobrze zrobiłam wyzywając doświadczonego Zwiadowcę na pojedynek.-Będzie mi potrzebna broń? -Ja na twoim miejscu bym ją wziął. Nie wiem co tamten dla ciebie przygotowuje, ale na pewno nie jest to nic miłego. -Pocieszyłeś mnie.-przewróciłam oczami. Adrenalina już ustąpiła i nie byłam pewna swojej decyzji. -Tylko mówię prawdę, a wierz mi Plastry już nie chcą cię widzieć, jesteś dla nich za dobra. -Tja, jasne. Musimy się zbierać. Za chwilę zacznie się kolacja, a co za tym idzie: walka.-Minho pomógł mi zejść z drzewa i ruszyliśmy. Gdy dotarliśmy atmosfera była napięta. Wszyscy wpatrywali się jak wchodzimy. Teraz nie ma odwrotu. Na środku, pomiędzy stołami było wyznaczone kółko, w którym dzisiejszego wieczoru miałam albo wygrać, albo przegrać. Proste. Weszłam na wyznaczony teren. Noże, sztylety i różne inne bajery miałam pochowane w dyskretnych kieszonkach mojego stroju. Na przeciwko mnie z tłumu wystąpił ten sam chłopak, któremu dzisiaj groziłam. Był uśmiechnięty, sprawiał wrażenie, że już wygrał. Tłum skandował jego imię: JOHN. Czyli w końcu dowiedziałam się jak ma na imię mój przeciwnik, chociaż tyle. Trzymał wielką maczetę w ręce. Była niemożliwie ostra. Na jej widok przeszły mnie ciarki. Podniósł wolną rękę. Wszyscy zamilkli oczekując rozlewu krwi. MOJEJ KRWI. John przygotował się do ataku. W jednej chwili stał na ziemi, a w drugiej był nade mną wymierzając cios w moją skroń. Nie zdążyłam zrobić uniku. Przeszył mnie masakryczny ból, a po mojej twarzy spływała krew. Ciemno czerwona o smaku rdzy. Podniosłam się z ziemi. Widziałam na jego twarzy uśmiech. On cieszy się, że tłum tak bardzo kocha jego i, że dzięki mnie może się wybić w towarzystwie Streferów. Natarłam. W czasie biegu rzuciłam mu w ramię jednym z noży. Jego uśmiech przerodził się w grymas. Wyciągnęłam dwa sztylety i zaczęłam atakować. Kilka ciosów odparował, a kilka mu się nie udało. Cóż, takie życie. Zwykła bójka zamieniła się w bitwe na śmierć i życie. W jego oczach widziałam żądzę mordu. Unikałam sprawnie jego ciosów dopóki nie trafił mnie moim własnym nożem, którym wcześniej w niego rzuciłam. Więcej i więcej krwi zaczynało spływać na piasek pod naszymi nogami. Jego krew mieszała się z moją. Choć wszystko zaczynało mnie boleć i słabłam z sekundy na sekundę, to nie mogłam się poddać, nie teraz. Jedyne co mi teraz pozostało to dokończyć to, co zaczęłam. Z pół obrotu walnęłam go nogą w twarz, a on padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. WRESZCIE. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Zobaczyłam jak Minho do mnie podchodzi. Ja zaczęłam upadać ze zmęczenia. Azjata podbiegł i mnie złapał. Posłałam mu słaby, acz ciepły uśmiech. Nie to, że bym miała zaraz zemdleć, ale po prostu padałam z nóg. Takiego wysiłku to ja jeszcze nie miałam, chyba. W każdym razie jeszcze nie miałam w Strefie, bo poza... wszystko jest możliwe. Minho zaprowadził mnie do ławki i usiedliśmy. Podszedł do nas Newt. -Wszystko w porządku?-Jak zwykle się o mnie troszczył. -Tak.-Nie była to do końca prawda. -Ale jesteś tak pokier...-protestował. -Naprawdę.-przerwałam mu- wszystko jest ogey.-Minho i Newt wybuchli śmiechem.- No co? -Zaczęłaś mówić tak jak my.-w końcu opanował się Newt. -Nie... Na pewno nie.-Nie możliwie. -No cóż. Każdemu to w nawyk wchodzi. -Ale nie mi! -Królewno, nie musisz protestować. Każdy cholerny sztamak zaczyna tak gadać. Inaczej nie jest Streferem. -Minho!-skarciłam go- NIE, NIE, NIE BĘDĘ TAK MÓWIĆ. -Zobaczymy.-odpowiedzieli w jednym czasie. -Teraz najważniejsze jest to, abyś mi się tu nie wykrwawiła.-Gdy tylko Minho o tym wspomniał przypomniało mi się, że jestem ranna. Co dziwne, nic mnie już nie bolało. Na moim stroju było pełno krwi. Dotknęłam swojego boku, gdzie przed chwilą była jeszcze rana. Teraz była tam idealnie zrośnięta skóra. Żadnej blizny, żadnego bólu, niczego. Spojrzałam zaskoczona na chłopców. Byli tak samo zdezorientowani jak ja. Minho złapał moją głowę i ją obrócił. Przejechał dłonią po mojej skroni, gdzie wcześniej też była krwawiąca rana. Nie poczułam nic. -Co to ma znaczyć?-okazało się, że powiedziałam to na głos. -Purwa! Nie mam pikolonego pojęcia. -Newt proszę powiedz, że ja śnię.-prosiłam zrozpaczona, ale czy powinnam taka być? Może powinnam się cieszyć? Jestem supermenem, który jest nie do zabicia? Nic nie trzymało się kupy. -Niestety muszę chyba cię zawieźć. NIE ŚNISZ, ale to faktycznie chyba byłoby lepiej gdyby to był sen. -Ale to nie trzyma się kupy. Przecież wcześniej skręciłam kostkę, zdarłam kolano, umierałam i co? Wtedy nie działało? -Faktycznie-przyznał Newt.- Nie wiem o co chodzi.-siedzieliśmy w ciszy i rozmyślaliśmy nad powodem. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł. -Słuchajcie-wyrwałam ich z zamyśleń- Pamiętacie słowa DRESZCZu? Uwaga Jest to lek na zakażenie Etny. '' ''Jest on w fazie prób, więc może ją zarówno wyleczyć, co i zabić. Zalecamy ostrożne stosowanie. Życzymy miłego korzystania z serum. DRESZCZ -No tak, a.... No przecież!-Krzyknął Newt. Najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku co ja. -Haaaaaaaloooo-pstryknął nam przed oczami Minho.-Wtajemniczy mnie ktoś?-domagał się. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. -Przecież pisało, że serum jest w fazie prób, tak? -No tak. -No właśnie, może to jakiś skutek uboczny. -No nieźle. Nie chcesz nam wmówić, że jesteś nieśmiertelna.-Minho się załamał.-To ja miałem w naszym małym towarzystwie być zawsze najlepszy.-przewróciłam oczami. -Ogey, wiemy jakie są wnioski i być może też przyczyny, ale teraz nie można tego pokazać innym Steferom. -Może przecież spać z nami-zaproponował Minho, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie wiem czy to dobrze by było gdybym spała z dwoma facetami... nie, z dwoma nastolatkami. Gdy zauważył moje wahanie, to powiedział-Co boisz się nas? -No... nie-poniekąd skłamałam-Ale co to znaczy: spać z nami? W sensie takim, że Streferzy śpią ogólnie razem, nie? -Widzisz my Zwiadowcy mamy taki przywilej, że możemy spać osobna, a Newt, ponieważ jaest tak jakby zastępcą dowódcy, szefa, jak zwał tak zwał, to też ma taki przywilej. No dobra-Minho klasnął dłonie- idziemy. -Ale nie mogę sobie tak iść jakby nic mi się nie stało, a udawać nie umiem.-stwierdziłam. Wtedy Minho podszedł do mnie i wziął mnie na ręce. -Pasuje, królewno?-uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Minho. -Tak, jaśnie królu-wybuchliśmy wszyscy śmiechem. Później nie było już nic ciekawego. Minho zaniósł mnie i położył w swoim łóżku, gdzie zasnęłam od razu, Newt poszedł do własnego pokoju, a Minho spał na podłodze. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba sztamaki :D I już w następnym rozdziale: Kolejny rysunek mnie, ale tym razem narysowanym przez Em! (Ravavi) + Ja i Ava razem! (na rysunku również) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania